


June 26, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Amos attempted to disregard bite wounds on his arms.





	June 26, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing, Amos attempted to disregard bite wounds on his arms with Supergirl viewing his blue boxers from a creature's claws.

THE END


End file.
